


Freedom

by manyscarletskies



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Other, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Trojan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyscarletskies/pseuds/manyscarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could've prepared Will for meeting the kindest and most noble man in Troy, and even less could've prevented him from becoming that man's friend. (Trojan AU, Heronstairs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this :) please feel free to leave a comment - they brighten my day and encourage me to write faster!  
> This has not been beta-d, and I do not know if it will be. In truth, I am not quite sure where this story is headed. I also have many exams at school, so don't expect a quick update.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> TheMusicalDevil

Shouts echoed, filling the air with the screams of dying men. Generals rallied their soldiers, urging them to take on the enemy – and they did, with renewed vigour. Will drove his sword into another Trojan, another foe, another man. Another life taken by his hand. Another wife who would yell and cry and weep at the news of her husband's death. Another child left fatherless.

Will gritted his teeth in determination, the thought of his sisters driving him on. Strong Ella, who even now worked tirelessly to heal the wounded, and vulnerable Cecily, whose big mouth would be getting her into trouble. The sun pounded down on Will's helm, and he blinked away the sweat as he paused in a momentary reprieve.

Before him, Achilles cleared the way for the Greek army, bellowing for the men to follow him. And follow they did, with war cries and shields raised. Will joined them unwillingly.

Nine years of war. Nine years away from his home, his parents. Nine years of death and suffering and everything he had never wanted to see.

Will had been lucky enough to survive this far, and he was utterly grateful to the gods for ensuring his survival. Each night he prayed that he would make it through the next day, and each day he survived was another day closer to the end of the war.

But in truth, no one knew how long the war would go on for. Will didn't think it was worth it, either – all this suffering over one woman. He couldn't deny that Helen of Sparta (although she was of Troy now) was a beautiful woman, perhaps the most beautiful he'd ever laid eyes on, but he was sure there was someone waiting for him. Will believed in soulmates, that the gods had chosen someone to be his for all eternity. He just hadn't found them yet.

Or maybe he already had.

An arrow whistled through the air, and Will's first instinct was to duck. He hid behind his shield, and felt a thud as the arrow reflected off harmlessly. As he brought his shield down, he found himself face to face with a Trojan. Will raised his sword, settling into a fighting stance. However, the Trojan did not attack, instead staring at Will with an intensity he could feel through his helm. Anxiety fluttered through Will's chest. What was the Trojan doing? Why didn't he advance?

With one swift motion, Will's adversary removed his own helm and Will stared in shock. It was suicide to remove your armour in the midst of a battle – even children knew that! But that was not what held Will's attention. His eyes were fixed on the silver hair, the silver eyes of the man standing before him.

Will knew this man. They had met nine years ago, when Paris of Troy came to Sparta and stole away the king's wife. This was James Carstairs; a man who made Will hesitate and question all that he believed in.

Will's sword lowered, his feet taking him closer to his enemy. It didn't once cross his mind that this could be a trick; that James could be playing with him. He trusted James, an honour he did not give out lightly ever since a family friend, a friend to Will, betrayed Will's father and cursed Will himself that whomever he loved would die. Ella nearly died protecting him that night, and Will had pushed her away, certain that he would kill her. Even now he didn't allow himself to see his sisters, except on the rare occasion he was weak and gave in, looking on his sisters from afar, protecting them as a brother should.

But what a terrible brother he has become.

James reminded him of all that he once was, the man he had been before he allowed darkness to enter his mind. James was good and kind and pure, and everything Will knew he was not.

And so as he stood on that field, James' silver hair glinting in the harsh sunlight, Will removed his own helm, a gesture of faith, that he would not harm James – his friend. Yet he knew he should – James was his sworn enemy, simply by the misfortune of both of their births.

James stepped closer, blinding Will as the light rebounded off his polished armour. His voice was gentle, as it always was; yet Will had no trouble hearing his words.

_It it a cruel fate, ours. To meet as friends in your homeland, and as enemies in mine. Alas, we cannot change what the gods have determined. We are indeed enemies, William Herondale, but will you kill me?_

Will's breath left him as if James had knocked it out of him. He had forgotten the effect the other man had on him, how he always sought to make Will think. All around them, men fought for victory, for glory, for survival. It should have been the most dangerous place to talk, but instead it was the safest. No one would question why a Trojan and a Greek were facing each other – but they would question why they were both helmless and not killing each other. Some might understand, having friends in the opposing race. Some might sympathise. But most wouldn't care to listen, wouldn't care to recognise a friend.

_I do not wish to kill my friend, no matter his race._

James smiled at Will's reply, and Will marvelled that he still could make such an expression. He knew that it took a lot to make himself smile – especially now, especially with the rising tensions between Achilles and Agamemnon, especially with his sisters so exposed.

_You worry for your family. They will not be able to support themselves if you die._

Will's eyes flicked up to meet James'. He was always so observant. But what he wanted, he was always able to keep to himself. Will admired that about him – he himself had never been able to conceal his needs from others, except when lives depended on it.

_What of you? Surely you have a family to feed and house within that great city of yours._

James' reaction to Will's reply surprised him greatly. James' eyes lowered, and his entire countenance seemed to deflate. Will realised that it was his words that caused James to feel pain, and hated himself for it.

_No, William. I do not._

The battle froze around them. Will berated himself for being so unfeeling – they were in the middle of a battle, and it would be easy for James to kill him or to allow someone else. But at the return of James' smile, Will relaxed, wondering how he had become so untrusting.

_Then why do you fight? Is it for honour? For glory?_

James tilted his head, amusement shining in his eyes. He shook his head, and Will furrowed his brow in confusion. They were the only reasons he could think of that a man would fight, unless he had been forced. But if Will knew James, even only a little, he knew that James would never allow himself to be pressured into something he truly didn't want to do.

A sword swung dangerously close to Will's unprotected neck and upon hearing James' cry, he ducked out of harm's reach. Standing up again, he found James had closed the distance between them.

_I fight for my friends. I fight for our freedom, and for the liberty to choose my friends based on who they are, not who their king is._

Will's incredulous smile took even himself by surprise as he gripped James' forearm in a warrior's embrace. They stayed that way for a long moment, and not even the gods could've forced them to part.

But the moment passed, the sounds of war filled Will's ears once again and somehow his helm found its way back to his head. The time for words was past, and the sun dipped lower in the sky than he remembered.

_Then I hope to meet you again under better circumstances, my friend._

Will hefted his sword and shield, realising the tide of the battle had changed and Hector, horse-lord, was beginning to beat Will's people back. He had to retreat. He had to rejoin his family, his king.

_If you truly wish that, I will be in the forest over there at sunup tomorrow. No, do not ask questions, simply meet me there. I will find you if you decide to come._

Will knew James was taking a great risk even offering this. Why he was doing so Will did not know. It was unlike James – brash, hasty, not thought through. Everything in Will screamed to decline and leave; he was being surrounded by more and more Trojans with every passing second. His very nature told him not to accept James' offer, his training told him that it could be nothing except a trap.

But nothing could've prepared Will for meeting the kindest and most noble man in Troy, and even less could've prevented him from becoming that man's friend.

_I will be there._

Will made a vow to James and to himself with those four words. He vowed that he wouldn't allow James to die because of the curse upon Will – if he even suspected that James was beginning to care for him more than a friend should, then Will would leave. He also vowed that he would look after James, as a brother should. If he couldn't be a brother to his own family, then he could at least be a brother to his friend. James deserved that much, especially after their meeting in Sparta, when he helped Will through so much.

A cry from Achilles prompted Will into action. He forced his way through the carnage, not once daring to look back at his friend for fear of what he would find. War was a terrible mistress, giving certain victory to one side before ripping it away with the ice-cold fingers of death. It might be that James would not even be at the forest tomorrow. But Will knew he must have faith in James, or the worst would indeed come to pass.

Slowly he made his way through the throngs of enemies and friends alike, slaying those he must and sparing those he could. A comrade slapped Will on the back as he finally reached safety, congratulating him on surviving. Will replied in kind, talking for a while before retreating to his hut, feigning exhaustion. Naturally, it wasn't all pretence, and Will was thankful for the time to think and recover from his unexpected meeting.

He stripped off his armour and left the hut to allow his friend, Echion, to rest and recover, for he had been wounded and needed sleep. Will wandered aimlessly through the camp, making sure to avoid the healer's section. If either of his sisters caught sight of him, there would be no escape.

Soon, his thoughts turned to his promise to James. He was a man of his word, despite all else, and he knew he would meet James in the woods, damn the consequences.

_I will be there._

In the centre of the Achaeans' camp, various leaders assembled their soldiers, either praising or condemning them for their actions that day. Will stood on the outskirts, and he was neither raised nor destroyed by his leader. The gods were watching over him and he was grateful.

Will knew that he could be put to death for even considering accepting James' offer. He knew he would definitely be killed if he were found. But Will enjoyed the thrill of the chase, the excitement of always wondering whether there is lurking around every corner. He wondered if that made him a bad man. He decided he didn't care.

The sun still shone on, bathing the camp in rays of bronze and gold. As the sun god sluggishly descended below the horizon, Will closed his eyes, feeling the heat upon his face. He knew what he was going to do. There had never been a choice.

_I will be there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/M4M59HF1)


	2. Understanding

_The ceiling of the dining room towered above, decorated with lavish paintings of the great gods. The beams were white, and below them beautiful statues stood, adorning the walls. Romans and Greeks alike milled about the room, exchanging drinks and tales of their successes._

_Will sat alone. Cup in hand, he raised it to his lips before taking a long sip. Over the rim of his mug he spotted his friend Echion making his way towards a Trojan woman, doubtlessly in an attempt to get her into bed. An exasperated sigh escaped Will’s lips, rippling the liquid in his cup._

_Lanterns covered each wall, and one was situated just to the right of Will’s head. It sent out streams of soft light, immersing the room in a golden glow. Eyes shimmered and widened in awe at the extravagant stories woven before them, at the beauty of the room._

_Will wasn’t all that impressed._

_He knew the Greeks and Trojans didn’t always see eye to eye, but for now there seemed to be a measure of peace between the two races. No one knew exactly why Paris of Troy had come to Sparta, and King Menelaus did not hold him in high enough accord to decorate fully._

_Will had seen the beauty of the city when preparations were complete. It was the most astounding sight he’d ever laid eyes on. Flowers adorned every windowsill, flags hung from each building, decorations streamed in the wind. It was enough to render a man utterly speechless. It certainly had Will tongue-tied._

_Having lived on the outskirts of the city for all of his youth, Will had never seen the castle of Menelaus. He had never witnessed the soaring turrets that seemed to reach unceasingly into the sky, nor the great halls that stretched endlessly within the castle walls._

_But after that man had threatened his father and cursed Will, he knew he must leave before causing more harm to his family. Will left the very next night._

_He travelled for many a day, drawing ever closer to the barracks outside the city, where he knew he could find work. Work that would pay well and so allow him to support his family from afar. Not that they needed it, but this was the one way Will could help them without being there. He couldn’t be there._

_“You look deep in thought, my friend. Care to share your troubles?” Will’s head jerked up and he looked around suddenly to find a dark-haired man looking intently at him. But before he could reply, bright light flooded the room and Will spun and swirled with the dancing streams-_

 

 

The sunlight bursting through the open door woke Will, and he opened his eyes with a groan. His head throbbed painfully, distracting him from anything else. Lying still, he allowed his body to slowly adjust to being woken in such an abrupt manner. A playful voice only served to increase his torment.

“Good morning, Will. Ready for the day?” A groan escaped Will as he gingerly sat up and glared at Echion, who stood silhouetted in the doorway. Will had stayed up last night, drinking with his friends despite the loss of the battle – and he was paying for it now.

“What’s the time?” Will ground out from between gritted teeth, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Sunup. I thought it would be better to wake you up with my beautiful face than to allow you to wake up on your own.” Echion smirked; not seeming to be suffering any of the side effects Will was currently. Will had always been a lightweight.

“Sunup?” The word struck something in Will, something important. What was it? Was it something Achilles had said yesterday?

Dismissing the thought for now, Will stood up and began to get changed, after a meaningful glance at the door gave Echion the hint to close it. Will’s closest friend then proceeded to inform Will of everything he’d missed last night; after retiring early, it seemed, he’d managed to unintentionally avoid all the fun. Or had he done it on purpose? Will’s mind refused to work.

He dressed slowly, listening to Echion’s mindless chatter and letting it fill the room undisturbed. Words floated around in his mind, snatches of half-remembered conversations and jokes.

What was it about that word? It wasn’t even a particularly remarkable word. It was used every day by almost everyone to reassure themselves that they were still there, that they were still alive.

_Sunup tomorrow._

Will’s brows pulled together in puzzlement. If he was indeed remembering yesterday’s events, then ‘tomorrow’ would have to be today. That meant sunup was at that very moment.

Laughter reverberated off the wood of the hut. Will raised an eyebrow at Echion, who was clutching his middle and gasping for breath. Looking down, Will had to try very hard not to bury his face in his pillow, for he had managed to not only put both of his legs into the same trouser hole, his trousers were also inside out. A scowl made its way onto Will’s face as he blocked out his friend’s glee and fixed his breeches.

“If you don’t shut up I’ll personally run you through and then bury you in the forest.” Will promised, pulling on one heavy boot. Echion’s response was simply to drop to the floor in continued hysterics. “Zeus, give me strength.” Will muttered, valiantly trying to resist the all-consuming urge to throw his remaining boot at the laughing man’s head.

_If you truly wish that, I will be in the forest over there at sunup tomorrow._

A bolt of steel jolted Will’s spine straight, and he blinked at the opposite wall. Ignoring the complaints of his still-pounding head, he wracked his brain for the owner of that voice. Silver eyes flashed before his closed eyelids, confused with brown. Had that really been him, yesterday? Had it truly been the dark-haired man with the gentle smile? There was no doubt in Will’s mind that they were one and the same person.

The other boot firmly on his foot, Will grabbed his clean sword from its resting place underneath his bed, and threw the door open. Squinting in the harsh light, he managed to check his pace and began to walk calmly through the camp. Only the rhythmic thudding of footsteps behind him caused him to turn and frown at the figure behind him.

“Will, it was just a laugh. You didn’t need to storm out. Will!” An irritated sigh escaping him, Will snapped at his friend.

“Well, I didn’t find it amusing. You’ve done nothing but insult me from the moment I woke up, and now I’d like some time alone.” Grinding his teeth together, Will turned his back and stomped off. He hated hurting his friend, but it was the only way. The other alternative didn’t even bear thinking about.

Echion might sense something other than his rude awakening was amiss, despite the fact that he wasn’t the brightest of Greeks. Will hardly ever overreacted, but now he was tramping his way noisily through the half-asleep camp like the whole world had affronted him.

He didn’t care.

There wasn’t much time before the sun was fully up, and he intended to get to the forest long before that. If he had remembered correctly, James wanted to meet him in the cluster of trees to the east of the camp _right now_.

Ignoring the questioning looks from the sentries, Will continued across the small open space between the camp and the forest. They most likely assumed he was going to collect more wood for his hut, and he wasn’t about to correct them. If Achilles or Agamemnon heard even a whisper about where Will was headed, he would be dead within a heartbeat. Or, if he was really unlucky, one of the gods would strike him down before he even reached the forest.

Will strode into the wood, feeling a sense of palatable relief come over him. He paused briefly, eyes closing and face towards the rising sun. Warmth flooded his senses, and if anyone had been watching, they would’ve seen the tiniest of smiles grace Will’s lips. Fortunately for Will, there was only one person watching.

“You took your time. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to come.” A smooth voice came from the treetops, and Will looked around himself in confusion.

“James?” He asked, wary of a trap. Silvery laughter seemed to come from all around him, and Will remained very still as a figure dropped out of a nearby tree.

“Were you expecting someone else?” James teased, a bright smile on his face. Will found the corners of his lips turning up despite his worry.

“I didn’t know.” He replied, watching as James’ expression dropped.

“Do you think so little of me? I know we have met only twice, but I hoped you trusted me.” James admitted, and Will took a step towards him, wanting more than anything for the hurt look on his face to disappear.

“I do trust you, James. It is everyone else I do not trust. And if I seem untrusting, well… it has been a long time since I have allowed myself the privilege of trusting anyone.” Will said, to James, to the forest, to himself. A soft voice echoed through his mind. _Why have you pushed everyone so far away, Gwilym?_

“I shall just have to prove myself worthy of your trust, then.” James responded, brilliant smile returned to his face. Will pushed thoughts of that voice, that familiar voice, from his head and allowed himself to smile back.

“Will.” He said, offering his hand to the silver-haired young man. James blinked in surprise; head tilting to the side as he studied Will’s hand in curiosity. “It’s what my friends call me.” An understanding look dawned in James’ eyes, and he gripped Will’s hand gently, but not weakly.

“Jem.” The other man said, and Will’s chest tightened painfully as he realised that James – Jem – had accepted his friendship.

The Trojan and the Greek stood, hands clasped together, looking at each other as the sun rose, sending golden beams flooding over them. As Will stared at Jem, watching the sunlight stream through his silver hair, he realised he didn’t want to leave.

“You’re thinking hard.” Jem noted softly. “That never bodes well.” A laugh forced its way from Will’s chest; a noise he didn’t think he was capable of making anymore.

“I just wish-” Will cut himself off; Jem didn’t need to know his stupid hopes. Looking up, he saw Jem gazing steadily at him. “I wish I didn’t have to leave. I wish we didn’t have to meet like this-” He gestured around wildly at the forest, accidently ripping his hand from Jem’s. He hadn’t realised they were still clasped together. “I wish this _stupid_ war wasn’t happening and that we could just be at peace.” He finished quietly, slumping against a nearby tree, eyes closing. What was he thinking, unloading all his deepest thoughts onto Jem on their third meeting? Will couldn’t bear to open his eyes in fear that there would be no one there.

But he was a soldier, and so open his eyes he did. Jem stood closer than he had before, wringing his long fingers together.

“Gods, I have no idea what you’ve gone through, but I can tell you honestly that I feel the same way. All this fighting… I’m not naturally a warrior, Will, but this war has made me one. I’m-” Jem choked on a laugh. “I’m a musician. I’m supposed to play my lute at festivals, at weddings. Instead, I’ve learnt the song of battle, the lyrics of war. Prince Paris is a good man, but he is no fighter. He does not even dare step foot anywhere without his brother, for fear that he would be seized and the Lady Helen taken back to the Achaeans.” Jem suddenly stopped, aware of who he was talking to. Taking a deep breath, Will reached out and put a hand on Jem’s shoulder. He didn’t need to say anything, for Jem understood him more than anyone had ever done.

Jem understood him, and he understood Jem. And in that moment, there was nothing but the two of them and the rising sun, which continued to bathe them in a river of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken to long to update! I don't even know if anyone is reading this :')  
> I'm also sorry if it was a little awkward to read, I did write it over two months and my ideas changed over that time.
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/M4M59HF1)


	3. Remembering

_Will was jerked out of his thoughts, and turned to look at the dark-haired man now sitting next to him. He was a slender man, one of the Trojans who had accompanied Prince Paris to Sparta._

_“My thoughts are my own, and I am under no obligation to tell them to you.” Will snarled in response to the man’s questioning. Strangely, he only received a gentle laugh in response, and Will’s brow furrowed. Why had this man approached him, and why wasn’t he leaving?_

_“Well, I for one am admiring the fine architecture. And the music. Gods, the music…” The man drifted off into silence, eyes shining as he watched the musicians. Will glanced at him sideways. The Trojan’s fine, dark hair fell into his eyes as he continued listening to the music, and he seemed not to notice Will any more. Which was fine by him, of course. He didn’t want anyone to talk to, especially not a Trojan. “Let me guess, you were thinking about…” The other man suddenly spoke, and Will would be lying if he said he didn’t jump. “Your beloved, who tragically left you just now for a Trojan, and that’s why you’re staring at me like you hate me, even though you don’t know anything about me.” Will stared, and the other man laughed again. “I was joking. You can take a joke, right? Although you are staring at me like you hate me…” The man shifted uncomfortably, and Will averted his gaze to the cup still in his hands._

_“My apologies.” He responded gruffly._

_“You’re probably wondering why I’m talking to you.” The man replied suddenly, catching Will’s eyes. Will found he couldn’t look away. “And to be completely honest, so am I. I just… have a feeling.” Will’s eyebrows rose._

_“A feeling? That’s rather vague.” He mocked the Trojan, feeling the usual stab of guilt at having to hurt someone._

_“I know, and that’s why I’m talking to you.” The man responded, not put off by Will’s ridicule of him. “I wanted to find out if you feel it, too.”_

_“Well, I obviously don’t, so I’d be grateful if you could leave.” Will snapped, folding his arms. The other man glanced at him, an amused expression on his face._

_“Which is exactly the reason I’m going to stay, my friend. I think, despite your cold and harsh appearance-” Will couldn’t help his flinch at those words, “that you are a good person. I probably shouldn’t think that, especially seeing how you’ve treated me thus far, but my heart tells me that there is a reason for how you act. I know you won’t tell me, but I do hope we can get along.” The man finished, looking far too smug at Will’s astonished face. “James Carstairs.” He added, offering Will his hand. Will stared at it, blinking a few times._

_Finally, Will shifted, grasping James’ hand in his own._

_“William Herondale.”_

_That night had been the happiest of Will’s life. Jem, after refusing to leave Will alone, had wheedled Will into giving him a tour of the palace. They had talked, laughed, and Will had forgotten all about the dreadful curse that lay upon him._

_However, when daybreak came, and it was discovered that Prince Paris had run off with Helen, the Trojans had to leave. Will offered no resistance when Jem dragged him down to the ships, knowing that they were unlikely to ever meet again. They had clasped forearms, before Jem boarded his ship, not looking back._

_Will had stayed at the harbour until the ships were out of sight._

 

It was a cruel fate, to understand just as you had to leave. To have it shown to you what your purpose on this earth had been, just as you were about to leave it.

The sun shone brightly overhead, highlighting the yellow sand below. Will readjusted his shield and checked the strap of his helm. He had awoken that morning with a sense of dread, and realised that this was to be his last battle.

Blinking away the sweat from his eyes – it was sweat, not tears, he told himself – he thoughts of his sisters. Beautiful Ella, who had fallen for a wounded soldier and nursed him back to life with her skills and love. Determined Cecily, who was only 15 but had already found her soulmate in one of Will’s rivals (Will suspected their relationship was originally to annoy him, but it had progressed further than she had planned). He thoughts of his parents, safe back in Greece, waiting for him to return.

He took a deep breath. He was never going to return.

A cry cut through the air, rallying the Greeks to battle. Will raised his voice with the others, hating himself. If only he could’ve been stronger. Then perhaps his sisters could have been at home instead of slaving away in the camp.

The thud of armoured feet moving in sync caught Will’s attention. He moved his own boots in time to the beat, but soon everything broke down and it was every man for himself. The army facing them stood still and waited.

The armies crashed together like two lovers finally reunited.

The day progressed, and Will lost track of how many Trojans he slaughtered. He didn’t care. If this was to be his last battle, then he was going to make it a good one. His armour became heavier, his sword coated in blood. But still he swung his weapon; still he ducked the blows and killed another man. His world became limited to the reach of his sword and the heat of the sun.

Will faced another Trojan. Hefting his sword once again, he swung clumsily and his blow was knocked aside. He went to lunge, but found his body wouldn’t obey him. Trying for a second time, his legs buckled and he fell to his knees.

He looked down. The Trojan withdrew his sword from Will’s stomach, and the Greek felt his blood pouring from the gash. He felt a hysterical laugh rising in his chest, but subdued it. He would not die crazy.

The Trojan bent down and began to unbuckle Will’s helm. It was customary for a soldier to take his defeated foe’s armour, if he liked the look of it. Despite his situation, Will couldn’t help but feel a little proud. It had taken him years for him to save up enough to get his armour, and even though it would now belong to a Trojan, at least it would still be used.

Will’s foe finished removing Will’s helm, and upon catching a glimpse of his face, dropped it. The Trojan dropped to his knees before Will and pressed a gauntleted hand to Will’s injury. Will took a painful breath. He had no idea what was going on – why was the Trojan trying to save him?

As Will’s vision grew blurry, his other senses sharpened and he caught words coming from the other man’s mouth.

_So sorry, Will, I didn’t know it was you; there’s nothing I can do!_

How did the Trojan know his name? Will’s head dropped forward and landed on the Trojan’s shoulder. It hurt his forehead. He could feel the other man’s body heaving and – was he crying?

_What have I done?_

Will heard the words and finally recognised the voice. He struggled to lift his head, but all his strength had gone. Black spots danced in front of his eyes and his blood steadily continued to pump out of his body.

And then he knew.

He drew in a shuddering breath. Images flashed through his mind, images from different lives. He would’ve thought they had no connection, except for one recurring figure. A young, slender man with silver hair.

Of course. That was how he’d recognised Jem in the midst of battle all those weeks ago. Will had never met silver-haired Jem in this life before that battle, only dark-haired Jem. Now that he thought about it, it seemed strange to recognise him so instantly.

And Will was sure it was the same for Jem. Even with his helm, Jem had recognised Will. Not in this battle, obviously, but the first one.

Jem gently pushed Will upright, tears glistening in his silver eyes.

_I remember._

Will’s mouth curved up into a smile, and he managed to reply through the blood spilling out through his lips.

_I remember._

Jem lent forward and pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead before lying him down gently on the sun-baked sand. A tear fell from his eyes and splashed onto Will’s cheek. Will looked up at his soulmate, and then past him, into the shining sun and let himself be drawn up, and up, and up…

 

_“Took you long enough.” One soul said to another as they finally joined one another again. “I’ve been waiting for years.”_

_“I never did get to say I’m sorry, did I?” The other soul replied, silver hair reverting to normal black as they strolled along the riverbank._

_“Actually, you did. As I was dying. From your sword in my stomach, remember?” The first soul smirked, leading the way. The other sighed._

_“Well, I’m sorry again. This wasn’t the best of lives, was it?”_

_“No. Ready to try again?”_

_They wandered, hand in hand through the sunlit plains, knowing that they would be found when the time was right. They used the time to get to know one another again, and each fell in love with the other just that little bit more._

_A bird trilled. The wind whistled through the trees._

_“It’s time. Are you ready?”_

_“I’m always ready, William.”_

_“Alright, James, no need to get snarky.”_

_“Says you!”_

_Laughter echoed._

_“Here we are.”_

_Water splashed._

_“Bottoms up.”_

_“See you soon.”_

_“Until then.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... hey guys... remember me? I'm so sorry this took so long! There's one more chapter to come, and it's only very short so hopefully *taps on wood* it will be up soon.
> 
> Also, a little explanation of what happened this chapter: Will and Jem are soulmates, and are destined to meet in each of their lives. However, Jem killed Will in this life (oops) and so Will waited for him (in the Underworld - this is a Greek AU of course) and they moved to the next life together. In the few moments before Will died, he regained his memories of his previous lives, as did Jem. So Jem had to live knowing who he'd killed (again, oops). But when they go to the next life, they lose their memories until one of them dies.
> 
> Anyway, please leave your thoughts in that comment box below, and I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/M4M59HF1)


	4. Dying and Living

Will doubled over in pain, holding his chest and letting out a tortured scream. He was blinded for the pain and for a few moments he couldn’t see anything at all. But finally, the night came back into focus, and Will could feel the rain dripping down his cheeks – not tears, he wasn’t crying – and falling onto the ground. He looked at his fingers.

They were stained black.

Choking on a breath, he stared at the wall of the tavern, blocking out the pain as best he could. He leant his head against the cool bricks, images beginning to flash through his mind.

Yellow, red, silver.

Sun, blood, Jem’s hair.

A battle, a sword, a kiss.

_I remember._

Jem yelled, body bending unnaturally as he tried to escape the pain. It was all consuming, ever present. He couldn’t get away from it. He had chosen this path, and he would continue down it even if it led to his death. Jem’s mouth formed words, but he couldn’t tell if they were English or Mandarin, pleading or cursing.

The Silent Brothers stood above him, watching in detachment as their runes took effect. Jem screamed again, begging to be released from the agony.

He was not.

Finally, _finally_ , the pain began to die, and Jem relaxed, eyes rolling back into his head. Images flashed before his closed eyes.

Yellow, red, blue.

Sun, blood, Will’s eyes.

A battle, a sword, a kiss.

_I remember._

 

Will was furious. How could Jem leave him like this? He had no one now that Jem was gone except for Tessa, who it was unlikely he would ever see again. He had **no one**!

Snarling, Will drove his fist into the wall in front of him. Who knew how long it would be before he would see Jem again?

A grim smile turned up the corners of Will’s lips as he turned and faced the group of werewolves gathered behind him. His fingers curled into fists. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be separated from Jem long, if he had his way.

 

Jem barely heard the Silent Brothers’ questions and his bland answers, his mind filled with Will. Did the other boy think he was dead? Jem supposed he must; the _parabatai_ bond was broken. Even if Will realised what had happened, Jem was sure his friend would hate him.

He had no one, and he was going to spend all of eternity alone.

It was strange that he had his memories back. Neither Will nor Jem had died, and so neither should remember their past lives. And yet they did. Jem puzzled over this, and came to the conclusion that he had technically died, which was why the _parabatai_ bond was broken. This meant that his memories had also returned.

Figuring this out didn’t make him feel any better. For now he remembered, and would remember alone.

 

_“I made the only choice I could!”_

“… I know. I’m sorry.”

“ _William Herondale, apologising? Are we sure I haven’t died?”_

“James, that’s not funny. I really thought-”

“ _I know, and I’m sorry too. But isn’t this better? I’m_ not _dead, and neither are you and you can live your life with Tessa and be normal.”_

“I don’t want to be normal, I want you!”

_“We both know that’s not possible.”_

 

The melody soared through the room, out of the window and into the night. Will closed his eyes and let his body relax. His mind drifted; the notes lifted him up and into the past.

He saw a great city standing tall, he saw crashing waves beating against the side of a boat.

_“I think if two souls are meant to be together, they will remain together on the Wheel and be together again in the life after this one, whatever happens to us now.”_

A smile crossed Will’s face as he heard Jem’s voice in the music. (Or was it in his mind?) Had Jem known, even back then? He wouldn’t have been surprised; Jem was clever like that.

A hand squeezed his, and he squeezed back lightly. Tessa was still as beautiful as the first day they had met, and he loved her with all his heart. Was it possible to love two people at once? Will knew it was.

It was almost time. The melody climbed up and up, taking Will with it, and he drew in a deep breath.

He exhaled.

_I remember._

“It’s been a long life, Tessa, and I don’t regret one moment of it.” He smiled gently, reaching up a frail hand to wipe away the tears leaking from Tessa’s eyes.

“But now I’ll be alone again, and I _don’t want to be alone_!” She struggled to keep herself under control, and Jem’s smile slipped.

“Tessa, love, you’ll never be alone. Will and I will always be with you.” He closed his eyes, exhausted already. “I’m finally going to see Will again.” Tessa let out a quiet sob. “I’m sorry to leave you, Tessa. I know how much you have been through.” He drew in a deep breath. “But we will meet again.”

Jem felt Tessa leaning over him as he exhaled, but he knew that he’d never see her beautiful face again in this life.

_I remember._

 

  _“What I do know is that if we are born again, I will meet you in another life, and if there is a river, you will wait on the shores for me to come to you, so that we can cross together.”_

 

Sometimes it took days, others it took decades for soulmates to find one another. And when they did meet, they usually never had long before they were separated again, by circumstance or death.

In this life, they had been lucky. They’d had years together, yet neither of them had told the other how they felt. How could they, when they were _parabatai_? Romance between two _parabatai_ was forbidden. Both knew that, and so both hid their feelings.

When Jem became a Silent Brother, it shocked them to have their memories returned, and still both be alive. Unfortunately, they could still not do anything about their feelings, and Will married Tessa, the only girl he had ever loved. Jem remained a Silent Brother, and became Brother Zachariah.

Upon Will’s death, Jem felt a part of himself die too. That part remained lost until he was stabbed by Will’s descendent, Jace, and reversed the effects of becoming a Silent Brother. Then he found Tessa, and that part of him was recovered. It was not the same, for Will was still dead, but it was different. Maybe it was better.

Jem loved Tessa with all his heart, and they were both devastated when he grew old and she remained young. But eventually, Jem had to leave Tessa and join Will, just like he had longed to do for so many years.

So he left.

 

“Jamie, keep up!”

“You know you’re faster than me, Liam!”

Tessa looked up as two young boys sprinted past her as fast as they could, laughter following them. If it had been a few years ago, a smile would’ve lifted the corners of her mouth. But the years had worn her down, and she settled for an amused look as the boy in front almost tripped over his own feet.

The lead boy had dark hair, and as he turned back to grin at his friend, Tessa saw his startlingly blue eyes. She caught her breath, feeling an ache deep inside of her.

The boy’s friend also had dark hair, but was considerably more slender than the first. Tessa watched them, and saw in them the souls of her two loves.

And for the first time in years, she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finally done! I'm sorry I was so bad at updating, I'm like that. I really need to start writing chapters in advance so I have things to post..
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! Reviews are food I mean have you ever eaten one? They're very nice.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Also, if you want to be updated with my progress on fics, then please follow my Tumblr writing blog. My URL is manyscarletskies.
> 
> Until we meet again!
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/M4M59HF1)


End file.
